


November 27th: Spells

by thecruciblegavemeyou



Series: Carry On Countdown 2016 [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecruciblegavemeyou/pseuds/thecruciblegavemeyou





	

This was it. She had known this moment was coming for years. She had even spent time trying to prepare for it, scouring the forbidden and forgotten sections of Watford’s library, but it was useless. 

Nothing could have prepared her for this final battle. 

The competition between Basil Pitch and Penelope Bunce for top student was a slow burning, steady rivalry. Nothing like the crackling, explosive unresolved sexual tension between Basil and her best friend. Penny was quite certain Simon still believed Basil was his sworn enemy. Penny was quite certain those looks on Basil’s face were interesting combinations of love and despair. 

Not that Basil Pitch wasn’t evil, in a right. The git was a vampire (according to Simon. She wasn’t quite sure if that made him inherently evil, per se, but it surely didn’t help) and he was still dangerous to Simon, as a child of the Old Families and a confused, love-struck boy. 

Which is why Penny decided that her eighth year spell would be one to fix this mess. 

Penelope started working on her project the first day of term. She’d dedicated an entire notebook to the task. 

“Penny, what are you doing?” Simon mumbled around a butter-soaked scone. The boy had a problem. 

“The eighth year spell project.” She replied matter-of-factly. 

“It hasn’t even been assigned yet!” His eyes widened, and he shook his head. Penny shrugged. This project was important. 

* * *

It was a week before the presentation of spells before Penny finally made some real progress. She was in the library, far past curfew, when she stumbled upon a book featuring the spell cast on Watford’s crucible. The one that casts roommates together. 

She just needed to make it a little stronger. 

* * *

Miss Possibelf looked uncertain, “Miss Bunce, love spells can be quite finicky and a bit dangerous…” 

“It’s a soulmate spell. It’s perfect. Everyone tries to find someone at Watford, surely you know that. My parents met at Watford, you know, and I’m certain if you ask almost anyone they could say the same.”

“Have you tested it?”

“I tried it first on some rats in the catacombs-”

“And?” She crossed her arms. Penny wished Miss Possibelf wouldn’t doubt her so much, and contradict her, not in front of the class. 

But Penelope Bunce wasn’t the type to back down from a challenge. 

“The spell causes the name of your soulmate to be cast somewhere on your body. Which was quite difficult with rats, since they don’t really have names, or soulmates, I suppose… So Trixie offered to let me cast the spell on her and Keris.”

Miss Possibelf looked horrified. Trixie proudly displayed her ‘Keris’ tattoo, which ran across the back of her neck. Keris displayed her matching tattoo. 

“It… worked?” 

“Of course it worked.” Penny snapped. The nerve, to doubt Penny, one of two students with straight A’s for the past eight years. 

“Well, in the final part of your presentation you’re supposed to cast the spell, but that would only work if someone is willing, in the case.” 

Penny scanned the crowd. Agatha wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

So she stared Simon down, instead. 

This would fix EVERYTHING, if Penny was right (Penny was always right). Simon made his way to the front excitedly, following her beckon. 

“Pen, this will fix everything, Agatha will finally realize that we’re soulmates, and then-”

“You’re absolutely right, Simon. This will fix everything.” 

Penny cast the spell before he could finish rambling, and Simon immediately began checking his skin for the tattoo. 

Penny couldn’t help but laugh as “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch” etched itself across Simon’s collarbone. 

“Pen, can you see it?” 

“Yes, Simon.” 

“Where?!” He was red. Everyone was silent. Baz looked like he was going to through up. 

“Your collarbone.” He stumbled to the mirror in the back of the class, and froze. 

Nobody said a word. The only noise was Basil’s chair flying backwards, as he stormed out of the room. 

Penelope wasn’t quite sure what happened between Simon and Basil after Simon chased after him. 

She does know that she secured her place as the top witch of Watford’s graduating class. 

She does know that Basil couldn’t care less, what with Simon Snow’s name etched across his collarbone and Simon Snow’s hand in his. 

All she knows is that she fixed everything.


End file.
